bangtan_boysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
No More Dream
No More Dream es la cuarta canción del álbum debut de Bangtan Boys. Historia No More Dream es la cuarta canción del álbum. Dicha canción ha sido escrita por Pdogg, Hitman Bang, Supreme Boi y por algunos miembros del grupo: Rap Monster, SUGA, Jung Kook y J-Hope. En su producción, solo ha colaborado Pdogg. Ésta canción pertenece al género del Hip-Hop, Rap y Trot, y es conciderada como una canción perteneciente al hip-hop coreano ya que gran parte de ella, es cantada en el idioma nativo de ellos. Al igual que la mayoría de las canciónes, Rap Monster es el miembros con más líneas, mientras que V y Jin son los miembros con menos cantidad de líneas. Ha sido presentada en varios shows de músicas y en sus conciertos e incluso, tiene un video musical. Letra |-|Coreano= 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 니 꿈은 겨우 (겨우) 그 (그) 거니 (거니) I wanna big house, big cars & big rings But 사실은 I don’t have any big dreams 하 난 참 편하게 살어 꿈 따위 안 꿔도 아무도 뭐라 안 하잖어 전부 다다다 똑가같이 나처럼 생각하고 있어 새까까까맣게 까먹은 꿈 많던 어린 시절 대학은 걱정 마 멀리라도 갈 거니까 알았어 엄마 지금 독서실 간다니까 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 왜 말 못하고 있어? 공부는 하기 싫다면서 학교 때려 치기는 겁나지? 이거 봐 등교할 준비하네 벌써 철 좀 들어 제발 좀, 너 입만 살아가지고 임마 유리멘탈 boy (Stop!) 자신에게 물어봐 언 제 니가 열심히 노력했냐고 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 니 꿈은 겨우 (겨우) 그 (그) 거니 (거니) 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me, see me, ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (Everybody say) La la la la la 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (Say) La la la la la 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 Ok 지겨운 same day, 반복되는 매일에 어른들과 부모님은 틀에 박힌 꿈을 주입해 장래희망 넘버원 … 공무원? 강요된 꿈은 아냐, 9회말 구원 투수 시간낭비인 야자에 돌직구를 날려 지옥 같은 사회에 반항해, 꿈을 특별사면 자신에게 물어봐 니 꿈의 profile 억압만 받던 인생 니 삶의 주어가 되어봐 니가 꿈꿔온 니 모습이 뭐여 지금 니 거울 속엔 누가 보여, I gotta say 너의 길을 가라고 단 하루를 살아도 뭐라도 하라고 나약함은 담아둬 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 얌마 니 꿈은 뭐니 (뭐니) 니 꿈은 겨우 (겨우) 그 (그) 거니 (거니) 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me, see me, ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 딴 길을 가래 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (Everybody say) La la la la la 니 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (Say) La la la la la 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 살아가는 법을 몰라 날아가는 법을 몰라 결정하는 법을 몰라 이? 꿈꾸는 법도 몰라 눈을 눈을 눈을 떠라 다 이제 춤을 춤을 춤을 춰봐 자 다시 꿈을 꿈을 꿈을 꿔봐 다 너 꾸물대지마 우물쭈물 대지마 wussup! 거짓말이야 you such a liar See me, see me, ya 넌 위선자야 왜 자꾸 JK/Jimin 딴 길을 가래 JK/Jimin 야 너나 잘해 제발 강요하진 말아줘 (Everybody say) La la la la la 꿈이 뭐니 니 꿈이 뭐니 뭐니 (Say) La la la la la RM/Jimin 고작 이거니 고작 이거니 거니 To all the youngsters without dreams |-|Romanización= yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) ni kkumeun gyeou (gyeou) geu (geu) geoni (geoni) I WANNA BIG HOUSE, BIG CARS & BIG RINGS BUT sashireun I DON’T HAVE ANY BIG DREAMS ha nan cham pyeonhage sareo kkum ttawi an kkwodo amudo mwora an hajanheo jeonbu dadada tttokgagachi nacheoreom saenggakhago isseo saekkakkakkamahke kkameogeun kkum manhdeon eorin shijeol daehageun geokjeong ma meollirado gal geonikka arasseo eomma jigeum dokseoshil gandanikka niga kkumkkwo-on ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I GOTTA SAY neoye gireul garago dan harureul sarado mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo wae mal mothago isseo? gongbuneun hagi shilhdamyeonseo hakgyo ttaeryeo chigineun geopnaji? igeo bwa deunggyohal junbihane beolsseo cheol jom deureo jebal jom, neo ipman saragajigo imma yurimental BOY (STOP!) jashinege mureobwa eon je niga yeolshimhi noryeokhaettnyago yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) ni kkumeun gyeou (gyeou) geu (geu) geoni (geoni) geojitmariya YOU SUCH A LIAR SEE ME, SEE ME, YA neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ttan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (EVERYBODY SAY) LA LA LA LA LA ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (SAY) LA LA LA LA LA gojag igeoni gojag igeoni geoni OK jigyeoun SAME DAY, banbokdweneun maeire eoreundeulgwa bumonimeun teure bakhin kkumeul juiphae janglaehimang neombeowon … gongmuwon? gangyodwen kkumeun anya, gu-hwemal guwon tusu shigannangbiin yaja-e doljikgureul nallyeo jiok gateun sahwe-e banhanghae, kkumeul teukbyeolsamyeon jashinege mureobwa ni kkumye PROFILE eogabman batdeon insaeng ni salmye jueoga dwe-eobwa niga kkumkkwo-on ni moseubi mwoyeo jigeum ni geoul sogen nuga boyeo, I GOTTA SAY neoye gireul garago dan harureul sarado mworado harago nayakhameun damadwo yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) yamma ni kkumeun mwoni (mwoni) ni kkumeun gyeou (gyeou) geu (geu) geoni (geoni) geojitmariya YOU SUCH A LIAR SEE ME, SEE ME, YA neon wiseonjaya wae jakku ttan gireul garae ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (EVERYBODY SAY) LA LA LA LA LA ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (SAY) LA LA LA LA LA gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni saraganeun beobeul molla naraganeun beobeul molla gyeoljeonghaneun beobeul molla ijen kkumkkuneun beopdo molla nuneul nuneul nuneul tteora da ije chumeul chumeul chumeul chwobwa ja dashi kkumeul kkumeul kkumeul kkwobwa da neo kkumuldaejima umuljjumul daejima WUSSUP! geojitmariya YOU SUCH A LIAR SEE ME, SEE ME, YA neon wiseonjaya wae jakku JK/Jimin ttan gireul garae JK/Jimin ya neona jalhae jebal gangyohajin marajwo (EVERYBODY SAY) LA LA LA LA LA ni kkumi mwoni ni kkumi mwoni mwoni (SAY) LA LA LA LA LA RM/Jimin gojak igeoni gojak igeoni geoni TO ALL THE YOUNGSTERS WITHOUT DREAMS |-|Español= Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) ¿Solo eso es tu sueño? Quiero una casa grande, carros grandes y anillos grandes Pero en realidad, no tengo sueños grandes Ha, vivo muy comodamente Aunque no sueñe, nadie dice nada Todos piensan igual que yo Olvidé completamente mi niñez, cuando tenía muchos sueños No te preocupes por la universidad, al menos iré a una escuela que está muy lejos Ok mamá, iré a la biblioteca ahora mismo ¿Cuál es el tú con el que soñabas? ¿A quien ves en el espejo? Debo decir Ve por tu camino Aunque solo vivas un día Haz algo Aleja tus debilidades ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿No quieres estudiar, pero tienes miedo de renunciar a la escuela? Ves, ya te estás preparando para la escuela Por favor crece, eres todo habla, chico, tienes una mentalidad de vidrio, chico (¡Detente!) Preguntate si alguna vez luchaste fuertemente por algo Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) ¿Solo eso es tu sueño? Eso es mentira, eres tan mentiroso Mírame, mírame, ya, eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué dices que debes ir por un camino diferente? Cuídate Por favor no me obligues (Todos digan) La la la la la ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Cuál-cuál es tu sueño? (Digan) La la la la la ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso-eso es todo? Harto del mismo día, de los días repitiendose Adultos y mis padres siguen inculcandome sueños confinados ¿La carrera futura número uno es la de un trabajador de gobierno? No es un sueño forzado, un lanzador de relevo de novena entrada Lanzo una bola rápida a la perdida de tiempo que son las sesiones de estudio nocturnas Rebelate en contra de la sociedad infernal, los sueños son un perdón especial Preguntate sobre el perfíl de tu sueno Conviertete en el sujeto principal de tu vida que siempre ha sido suprimido ¿Cuál es el tú con el que soñabas? ¿A quien ves en el espejo? Debo decir Ve por tu camino Aunque solo vivas un día Haz algo Aleja tus debilidades Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) Oye tú, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (¿Cuál?) ¿Solo eso es tu sueño? Eso es mentira, eres tan mentiroso Mírame, mírame, ya, eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué dices que debes ir por un camino diferente? Cuídate Por favor no me obligues (Todos digan) La la la la la ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Cuál-cuál es tu sueño? (Digan) La la la la la ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso-eso es todo? No sabes como vivir No sabes como volar No sabes como decidir No sabes como soñar ahora Abre tus ojos, ojos, ojos ahora Baila, baila, baila y baile ahora Sueña, sueña, sueña un sueño ahora Deja de dudar, deja de ser indeciso, que pasa! Eso es mentira, eres tan mentiroso Mírame, mírame, ya, eres un hipócrita ¿Por qué dices que debes ir por un camino diferente? Cuídate Por favor no me obligues (Todos digan) La la la la la ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Cuál-cuál es tu sueño? (Digan) La la la la la ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso-eso es todo? Para todos los jovenes sin sueños Videos thumb|center|600px|No More Dreamthumb|center|600px|Dance Version Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Promocionales